1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream scoop, and more particularly to an improved manually operating ice cream scoop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice cream scoop is used extensively for serving ice cream by making and depositing ice cream balls. A conventional ice cream scoop generally includes a hemispherical scooper, a handle coupled to the scooper, a semi-circular scraper installed in the scooper, a link rod coupled to an end of the scraper, and a gear combined with the link rod. The handle includes two separated handle portions, and a spring installed between the two handle portions. The two handle portions can be operated to move towards each other or apart from each other by an elastic force. If a user holds the handle and applies a force to move the two handle portions towards each other, the gear of the link rod will be driven to move the scraper along an internal wall of the scooper, so as to scrap an ice cream ball from the scooper. However, the conventional ice cream scoop usually comes with a relatively large size which is inconvenient for users to hold. Furthermore, the link rod and the gear of the conventional ice cream scoop are exposed to the outside, not just causing a poor appearance look only, but also becoming dirty or damaged easily. In addition, the link rod of the conventional ice cream scoop is relatively long and thus incurs higher material and manufacturing costs.